The Winner Takes it All
by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: Missing scene from 3.21. Spoiler alert! My first attempt at writing an M-rated fic.


**Hello there! I saw the episode, was at work and was distracted all the time because this story was forming inside of my head. Missing scene from 3.21. Huge spoilers for that episode, so you are warned!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still, sadly, do not own Glee, nor do I own Will or Emma.**

* * *

I knew I was ready. I was certain. The feelings I had for Will had been becoming stronger and stronger and the need to feel him as close to me as physically possible was growing with each day. I had been mulling over the way I wanted to inform him that I was ready, and when. I knew he was so busy with Nationals coming up, so stressed, working so hard that I just couldn't say it now. It would only distract him and while it could be pleasurable for the both of us, it would certainly not do the kids good, even though they had Sue as well. No, I decided to wait until the competition was over.

I had made a pamphlet, in secret, at the moments when I was at home and Will at school, working ever so hard with this students. I didn't dare to tell him in person, so I decided that this would do. It was a risky thing to do, somehow, placing it on my desk in my office, with the door open, for everyone to see. I was glad that the New Directions had one, not only for the kids, but also because it meant that the entire school was busy celebrating and wouldn't stop by my office.

'Will, could you go to my office for a second? I just have to… erm… well… I'll join you soon, okay?' I had asked him when I got the chance, knowing that he would have the time to find the pamphlet and absorb the message while I was lingering and trailing slowly behind him, increasing my speed only when I was near my office.

XX

I had no idea whatsoever that my Emma was ready to make love, finally ready to consummate her relationship with me. I never asked, never pushed and never really tried to take a step forward when she did not initiate it. I didn't want to scare her, make her uncomfortable. The moment would come, I would always tell myself when I was relieving myself of my sexual frustrations, though they would never really go away. I could only ever diminish it.

She hadn't been hinting, so when she asked me to go to her office while she would soon join me, I only thought that she wanted to have me alone from a moment, away from all the people who wanted to congratulate me. So it came as a shock, when I entered her office, to find a pink pamphlet on her desk. I picked it up, my mouth slightly open and only turned around when she entered.

'Hi.' It was all she said and all I was able to do was stare at her, not believing the pamphlet in my hand, thinking I was dreaming. But when she smiled at me, bit her lip and turned around again, only to look back one more time, still smiling and biting her lip, it took all I had to not run to her, spin her around and ravish her completely.

XX

The look he had on his face was priceless, but it was nothing compared to the way his face changed when he got home. I was excited and nervous at the same time, when I stood there in the doorway to our bedroom, clad in an orange nightgown. His eyes went wide, his mouth fell open and all he could do was stare at me. I shifted nervously, smiling while biting my lip, as his suitcase fell on the floor when his fingers lost the strength to keep a hold of it. I got a bit impatient when he took slow steps towards me, as if he couldn't believe what was happening, and so I grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me, when I got the chance to do so. Most of the nerves were gone as soon as he stood before me, our lips molding together instantly, while stumbling backwards into the bedroom.

XX

When I got home, I could do nothing but stare as soon as my eyes fell on my fiancée. There she stood, a sheer, orange nightgown which would've been completely see-through weren't it for the fact that there was a part underneath it which prevented it. I took slow steps towards her, not daring to hope that this was finally going to happen, unlike last time where she fled out of the door without her shoes on. But when she grabbed my tie when I was close enough, I couldn't help but kiss her hard, my hands on her waist in an instant, while we stumbled back into the bedroom. I was turned on, really turned on by her forwardness, but I had to keep it slow, as it was her first time after all. It would prove to be a hard thing to do, as we finally stood still and she slowly broke our kiss, to get me rid of my tie. I could do nothing but stare at her, as she quickly unbuttoned my blouse and pushed it off my shoulders, our lips finding each other instantly again as I lifted her.

XX

I quickly got him rid of his tie and started unbuttoning his blouse, pushing it off his shoulders before claiming his lips again as he lifted me. My legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, as he spun us around, while our tongues were battling for dominance. Low moans were heard as he lowered me down on the bed, hovering over me, our kiss never breaking. While my hands never left his neck, his started out an expedition, slowly moving over my body, remembering. I broke the kiss, panting, my fingers raking into his curls, as his mouth slowly moved over my jaw, to my neck, kissing every bit of skin he could possibly reach at that moment. I craned my neck, giving him more room to explore, while one of my hands now traveled over his back, fingertips slowly ghosting over his skin. I felt goose bumps erupt.

XX

I couldn't help but feel her. I had to get to know her body, learn her, as I kissed every bit of skin I could find, shivering only slightly when I could softly feel her fingertips on my back, hear soft moans escaping her lips. She drove me crazy. I was certain she would be the death of me someday.

My hands slowly moved to cup her small, perfect breasts and a low growl escaped my mouth as she moaned, fingernails softly digging into my back. I claimed her mouth hungrily , our tongues battling for dominance once again, while I softly massaged them, before I moved my hands yet again. A low gasp escaped her mouth, as they trailed underneath her nightgown, exploring, remembering. My erection was straining against my jeans, painfully, but this was all about her.

XX

The feel of his hands on my body was divine, so hungry, but yet so tender and loving. It drove me crazy, made me want him even more and I couldn't help the moans escaping my lips and my fingernails digging in his back when he cupped my breasts and massaged them. I must have done something right, there, as he growled and kissed me again and moved his hands. He slid them under my nightgown, always exploring and lifting it bit by bit. I was grateful that he made this all about me, but fact was, this wasn't all for me. It was for him as well and it was time he got to know that.

Feeling bolder than ever, I turned us around, me, straddling his waist, feeling the bulge in his jeans. I felt pride for being able to make him feel this way and bit my lip, while I was smiling as seductively as I could, before pulling my nightgown over my head, throwing it casually away, not caring where it landed. I smiled when his eyes got wide, darkened, full of lust. I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head when he moved to kiss me, his hands already trailing over my body. I felt his eyes travelling over my body, realizing fully well he had never seen me in only my underwear before. I didn't feel uncertain, however, as I saw the unconditional love in his eyes, before I moved to kiss his jaw and went on an exploration myself.

XX

Before I could really explore her, however, she turned us around and got rid of her nightgown. My eyes went wide, as I took in her appearance. Matching underwear, a body to die for [i]and it was all mine[/i]. I wanted to kiss her senselessly, but I wasn't allowed, as she placed a finger on my lips and went on an exploration herself. I closed my eyes as I felt her mouth travel over her jaw, her hands setting out an expedition over my torso as her soft, perfect lips followed them. All I could think of in that moment was how much I loved her, how far she had come and how proud I was of her.

My eyes flew open, however, when I felt her dainty hand travel over my jeans, over my erection, before opening the button and moving down the zipper.

'God, Em,' I had managed to get out, hissing and looking up at her. I wanted her now, but it was all about her. I couldn't yet let myself sink into her as much as I wanted to. Instead, I helped her get rid of my jeans, shoes and socks and turned us over immediately when that was done.

XX

I could see that Will was enjoying my ministrations, and I felt proud of myself, grew more confident and thus I moved my hand over the bulge in his jeans. His eyes flew open, as I unbuttoned his jeans and moved down the zipper. He helped me getting rid of his jeans, socks, shoes and I could tell that he wanted me badly. I never felt more loved in my life, as he turned us around yet again, kissing me yet again, as his hands reached behind me to unclasp my bra. For a moment I felt insecure, before his mouth moved yet again and started to rain kisses all over them. Fast, he was taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting slightly, causing me to moan and arch my back. It felt so good. He smiled against my breast, moving one of his hands towards my panties, tracing my folds. I moaned yet again, felt a burning in the pit of my stomach.

XX

She was so perfect. As I kissed her breasts and sucked and bit them slightly, her back arched as if she wanted me closer. I smiled as she moaned and moved a hand to her panties, already soaking wet, and started tracing her folds.

'Will.' My name escaped her lips, almost desperately. I didn't think she realized it, but I smiled nonetheless, quickly sliding her panties down her legs and kissing her hard.

'So beautiful,' I murmured as she blushed. My fingers traced her folds yet again, rubbing slightly against her bundle of nerves. I wanted to make her feel good, let her come as she probably wouldn't later on, but as she tugged on my boxers, impatiently, as her moans got louder, I granted her request.

XX

Soon I was fully naked on the bed, as he kissed me hard, before he told me I was beautiful. I smiled, blushed and moaned when he started to move his fingers in the most delicious way against me. Impatiently I tugged on his boxers, wanting to feel him inside of me. He complied, took of his last piece of clothing, as I stared at his manhood. It was big, but I knew he would be gentle and while I was nervous, I wasn't scared. I didn't know what to expect, how it would truly feel and while I knew it would hurt, I also knew that he would try his best to make it as enjoyable as possible for me.

'Will, please.' The words escaped my mouth before I knew it and he smiled, kissing me yet again as he positioned himself between my legs, his manhood rubbing against my core.

XX

I felt freed when I relieved myself of my boxers and I saw her stare at my erection. Yet she begged for me soon after and I smiled. She was amazing, I loved her and I was proud to be her first. I would make it the best experience possible for her.

So I moved between her legs, kissed her, while my manhood rubbed against her wet core. I pulled back for a moment, stroking her hair, making sure she wanted it, but all she did was smile. I kissed her yet again, moving slowly as my tip traced her opening. As I entered her, I made sure to keep kissing her, tracing her body and stroking her hair, especially upon meeting her resistance and breaking through it, claiming her as my own. I moved more slowly, as I didn't feel her tense and kept feeling her lips moving ever so slowly against mine, almost torturously.

XX

I loved him, and when I felt him slowly enter, it burned in a pleasurable way. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, when he went past my barrier, claiming me as his own and so I kept kissing him, as he slowed his pace as if he was afraid to hurt me. He didn't, only made me feel complete, belonged and I wondered why I never did this before.

My fingers traced his cheek as I broke the kiss, smiling up at him. He looked relieved and held me tight as he started to move, seeking a rhythm that would please the both of us. I smiled, moaned, threw my head back as he quickened his pace, my nails digging into his back, as he rained kisses all over me and the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach grew rapidly with each thrust.

XX

It felt absolutely amazing to be inside of her, nothing like I ever felt before. We fitted perfectly, were made for each other and I smothered her with kisses as she threw her head back, moaned and dug her nails into my back. I quickened my pace, feeling her getting closer every second, forcing myself to last long enough, to hold out, so that she could reach the peak she was getting so close to.

I slightly moved, heard her cry out and I smiled, as I let my hands roam over her body yet again, desperately trying to get her to reach that peak, so that I could let go.

'Will, please,' she managed to get out between moans. I smiled, quickened the pace yet again, low grunts escaping my mouth as I did so. Her moans grew louder and I buried my face in her neck, desperately trying to hold out long enough.

XX

He shifted lightly, hitting me at another angle and it felt so good. I couldn't stop the moans from escaping my mouth, begged Will at a moment to help me out, felt him quicken his pace. I had the feeling that I was teetering on the edge of something I couldn't really identify, as he buried himself in my neck, his hands still moving over my body, stroking, massaging everywhere he could reach. I heard him say my name, almost desperately, before I couldn't hold on any longer. I fell over the edge, trembled, his name loudly falling over my lips, as he grunted, my name rolling over his lips like a prayer as he too reached his peak. I stroked his hair as I came down from my high, a tear rolling down my eyes as I kissed his head.

XX

At last she reached her peak, walls clamping down hard on me as she moaned my name. I let myself go, her name rolling of my lips as I tried not to fully collapse onto her. She stroked my hair, kissed my head and I looked up, smiling. Pure love was radiating out of her eyes, a smile on her lips, as I slowly pulled back and moved us, pulling the covers over our bodies as I did so. I wrapped my arms around her, never having felt happier in my entire life, softly pressing a kiss on her head.

'I love you so much,' I heard her whisper, voice latched with sleep. I smiled, pulled her closer to me.

'As I love you.' She looked up at me, smiled, before she snuggled close to me and fell asleep, me following quickly after, a smile on both of our faces.


End file.
